Blithes Pokemon Adventure
by Rotsu
Summary: Blithe is about top embark on her journey, when her life forever changes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I would like to ask anyone who would like to write this/write a variation to site me or run it by me if you want you can take the first bit, im too busy these days to write, edit and rewrite it, send to beta get back edit etc. If you want to continue the fic, feel free. I have simply lost all ability to continue. To my many betas, thank you. You know who you are.

* * *

CH.1. The news

"Blythe!" My mom called from downstairs in the kitchen, the scent of breakfast wafting up from down the stairs and into my nose. "Its time for Breakfast!" She called. I quickly turned off the T.V and ran down the stairs to the dining room, seeing my mom staring at the various trophies on the shelf from her days racing Rhyhorn. My mom then turned and smiled at me, "Come on now Blithe, if we don't start eating you won't get to the professors on time." I smiled, and nodded, sliding into my seat letting my long chestnut hair drape over the back of the chair. My bright sapphire eyes staring hungrily at my plate of eggs, bacon and toast, not a lot, just enough for my small appetite. It only helped that this meal is very tasty and nutritious, one of my favorite breakfasts.

A little later after breakfast, My mom was watching me pack my lunch and asked,"Honey, what is Professor Oak is teaching you this week?"

"Not much, mom" came my quite reply from my rarely used voice, while I cut the ham, a dull thud coming off of the board as the knife hit's the bottom, " I'm just re-learning how to train baby pokemon, after all, I am being given one for my journey soon" It was true I was nine and three quarters almost of legitimate age to have a pokemon.

"Oh how exciting honey! I just hope you stay in contact with me while on your journey!" My mom exclaimed, almost sounding sad, she must be thinking of dad. grabbing my bag off of the table, and setting my lunch inside, I left the kitchen, to begin the short walk to the Professors, my door letting out a soft creak and thunk as it had closed behind me, the smell of flowers meeting me outside, where moms prized flower garden blossomed and flourished.

As I walk to the Professors, I think about what I had seen on T.V, just before breakfast. I was watching the news to see what the weather was going to be like, and to see if there were any pokemon discovered recently, while waiting for breakfast, drinking a glass of Orange Juice, I like coffee, sure, I am just a bit too young to drink that, at least in my opinion, except for special occasions, like new years when i need to stay up and see the fireworks, or mourning my dads death. Apparently, according to the news at least, there was a Pokemon Masters League starting soon. It was to be held once every Three years. The person charged with being their leader was Red. It figures, he was a living, beating the old Kanto champion and dethroning the one that was crowned not a hour before. I wondered how this new league was set up, would it be weakest champion to strongest? By order of choice like the Unova elite four? I could ask the old Professor. He was involved in these things, as the leader of the Professors in the world. The doors to the Professors lab made a humming sound as I walked into the massive pristine white lab. I was still on auto pilot, to feed the Baby Pokemon. Maybe I could avoid the small ball of flame I get from accidentally stepping on the poor little Charmander that was never picked. Charmander was weak to most of the gyms in the Kanto region. I was planning on picking him to be my starter. It was then I saw the Professor, I gave a wave, a quiet "G'morning, Professor" and kept walking, towards the room filled with the young starters.

"Blythe, a moment, if you would please" the aged Professor's voice stopped me. "I have somthing else for you to do today. Something, new." he said, walking slowly down the hall I was told not to go down. I had listened,I could see the only thing was an empty hall, with a door at the end. If the professor wanted me to stay away from the room, I would. no need to break one of his maybe five rules for me. "Follow me, it's time for you to see what resides down this hall." He stated continuing down the hall. As we walked down the corridor I saw the lone, shiny reinforced stainless steel door at the end of the hallway growing closer, this must mean something for doors that grand to be in what must be the most boring section of the building, finally, in front of the 10 ft' tall doors, I realised it must be something very important to have so many locks. There were locks of all sorts on it barring invaders from getting through. at least I knew why the walls on the back of the Dragon types pens was 5 inches of reinforced steel, I had always assumed it was because they could easily destroy any other wall, but that wall, from what I remember should be on the other side of what was behind this door. Curious. and that seemed to be the easy way, if anything, this door considered.

I was curious as to what was so closely guarded as to be in such a room, I saw a electronic lock, padlock, magnetic lock, whatever that lock was, a pad of some sort. This door looked like it could take a explosion from a Golem, which had been known to knock down buildings, whatever was in this room, it was seriously guarded. I was about to find out what the aged Professor held so dear, as to hold it in that room. in that room, What would need so much guarding? Hell, the only thing He kept remotely as safe as this was a key that he absolutely never went without. It never left his neck. I was told this by his Granddaughter, who often played with me and my other friend, Leaf. Leaf and I were about 7 at the time and she was in her twenties. Probably just helping my mom out with babysitting while mom went shopping so she could teach me more about cooking. Her brother already a recognised gym leader and Red still traveling. Having given Lance his title back for reasons no one really understood.

"Well, here we are, This door holds the secret to Reds' Success, Power, Victory." I really wanted to see the thing that allowed such a trainer to be who he was. "The only other person who entered this room outside of me is the very best trainer, a legend some may say. The best there ever was. Do you think you can stand up to that? The legacy and power you will hold is absolute." I nodded and was getting impatent. The pep talk made me really want to see.

"Alright then" The aged man turned and quietly opened the electronic lock and put his thumb on the pad on the door, took the key off his neck, the one I never saw him without, and opened the door, to show me the rooms contents. Time slowed down and when the Doors finally opened I wasted no time, sprinting into the room. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the low lighting. "These" the aged man, walking into the room, an amused expression from behind me started, as my eyes finished adjusting, "are eggs that my trainers left with me for raising, or giving to trainers that I trust. You, my dear, are the first to enter this room since Red, other than me, of course." Oak said, Pride shining through in his voice, moving to the six empty slots on the shelf that looked like they hadn't seen a egg in years.." I come to this room once a week to see how the eggs are," he said, looking sad. "As I hope you recall, eggs cannot hatch without a trainer by their side," he stated. I just nodded, awed by the fact that the only other person to enter this room was the best. "And yet," he said, breaking my thoughts, " I, will allow you the same opportunity as I did him, you have the chance to pick whichever you wish. Choose wisely, and follow your heart." he said, turning, and quietly, leaving, I could only gawk in awe of my unbelievable luck. I walked to a nearby egg that I could feel a tiny connection to and picked it up, putting it in a cart near the thick steel doors, before wandering into the room that seemed to be endless stretches of eggs and carpet, a staircase going up and another floor above that, a thousand eggs at least, a few thousand perhaps. Oak must have had this room for ages, since he started as a professor, or at least this room had eggs from the daycares that were scattered in each region

A few minutes later, I saw two more eggs, on the second floor now, that I felt a pull towards. Picking them up,I wandered back, my feet making little noise on the plush carpet. I came back to the doors, leaving my eggs there, before wandering back into the room.

Soon I was on the third floor, the top floor, and felt compelled to another egg. it was on the sixth shelf, about six feet off the ground, the shelves being a foot apart. I was tall for a nine and a half year old girl, standing at five foot four. I could reach the shelf and the egg on it, if just barely. Feeling like I would be missing something if I went down now, I continued on to the next row. Halfway down the row, I saw an egg. I knew this wonderful little container of happiness was meant for me. I ran to it, stumbling slightly at the eggs added weight in my arms. Coming to a stop in front of my prize, a larger than average egg, from my experience at least, I pulled it down, almost reverently cradling it in my arms. Completely forgetting about the other egg hanging precariously in my left arm. I felt like I was complete, knowing that what this egg held would most likely be my best friend and strongest pokemon partner. I ran joyously back, down the two flights of stairs and came to a giggling, gleeful halt in front of the cart and setting down the first little bundle of happiness. I kept the heartwarming and amazing bundle, feeling so safe with it, and went back, lightly skipping in joy at my completeness.

I went down a set of stairs, having missed these, they were in the back, after all, between two shelves, seeming untouched, for a very long time. So I thought in a spur of "pure genius," 'Why not go down and see what's down here?' I started my descent. My shoes hit metal floor, a clang sounding out that hurt my ears, and a smell of years of allergens and dust build up that made the place smell like my grandparents' house. There was so much dust, a very thick layer,covering everything in sight, it felt untouched and unnoticed. I walked down to the last row of eggs in the room and picked up an egg. I felt a connection to this one as well, dust kicking up and getting blown in my face from my disturbance of the egg. From under the egg, a letter fell, and landed with dust moving wildly from the sudden movement. I picked it up, brushed it off, and read the words:

To those who read this note, I wish you good luck in your journey and wish you happiness. This is the egg of my Pidgeot that use to send messages to the League. I hope you are a fair trainer, no you must be, or Oak wouldn't let you down here otherwise. I hope we may meet some day.

Post-Champion Red S.

I was in awe. I squealed in joy and sprinted up to the cart and put the eggs down and pressed the button that then opened the doors. Lightly skipping off towards the Professors kitchen, I had to get my eggs registered after all. When left, I heard my mom in the kitchen of Oak's lab, talking to someone, who I presumed was Oak. After all his assistants rarely went in there except, maybe, to get the Professor his lunch, which he often "forgot" in his research.

"Well Professor, I have been called to Kalos, so my daughter and I will be leaving. You will see us again eventually, I plan to come back in a few months to complete the sale of my home and Blythe will surely make it back eventually, but I was promoted to the Rhyhorn Racing Committee's chairperson, for the new Kalos division. I am sad to say we are leaving next week on the-" She was cut off when I ran past her, eggs now tucked away in my backpack, tears streaming down my face. "...Twelfth. Excuse me." she said, turning to the door to follow me. By the time she got home, I had said goodbye to my friends via phone. All but one, who was going to be at the Professor's tomorrow. There, I would say my goodbyes after spent my last day as the Professor's assistant.

"Dear," my mom's voice drifted to me, " I'm sorry about this, but needed a more stable income to keep us going and this was perfect. I got the call today that I got the job. I need to start the League next week on Wednesday, so we will have to be out on Sunday, if we are to be prepared for our new jobs, you as a trainer and me as a pokemon league chairperson. I already got a house, as a League Official it was easy, and the mover's will be here tomorrow. When you get back, be ready for most our stuff to be gone. We will be all moved in by Monday. Sorry about this, sweetie," She explained, voice trailing at the end. I sobbed a little louder. I did understand why we needed to move, since dad's death, we had been short on cash and mom had a child to raise, There was no way I would have been able to keep my life the way it was, despite all I wanted. I would be gone in three days and in a new country, a new world. I would know no one, i would be forced to start again. This would be worst part? There was nothing I could do about it, though. not until I had competed in my starting regions league and placed in the top 16, and be deemed capable of leaving the country on my own..

The best I could do was study, practice and learn all I could of this region. I had been told a little of this region; it was new, it had started just recently announcing it was joining the league this year, a bit late. The fairy type was common there, and were like dragons in the fact they had little weakness, very few indeed. I would need to pray I could beat this league. It was ranked third for a reason. I wasn't expecting to lose here,I had not ever expected it here in the birthplace of the strongest trainer, Red. I planned on winning against every single champion eventually. I would win the title of Master! No matter what!

Yet I knew could not loose, not with my eggs, I felt like they were my partners, and nothing was going to get past me and my dream. I would win, loss was not an option for me, I felt a twitch from the egg that I pulled into my arms unconsciously from my backpack, yes WE would win. Not even Red could when we got ready, no, he would never stop us.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up, took a shower ate a simple breakfast that I prepared. Breakfast was waffles and bacon, then I started the miserable hike to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Serving as Professor Oak's assistant in his ever white lab. I gave my three neighbors their requested Pokemon, A Excited squirtle, smelling faintly of ocean waters and sporting a ever shiny shell, a shy little charmander tail smelling of campfire and glowing a cute little bulbasaur Bulb letting out a nice fragrant honey smell, and bid them farewell, all except my friend Leaf, who stayed behind and spent the day with me, while i took rounds on my average routine at oaks ranch. I always started with the grass and water types first, they were the calmest and most serene,while there we talked of how we met, playing at the pond with two water pokemon when we saw each other , we had a mock battle with the amused pokemon. Next were the flying types and ground types along with the normal types, the other types except fire and dragon that we had just got there own food or got it from the Professor. while here we marveled in the simplicity and grace of the pokemon that surrounded us, we talked about our dreams and aspirations. Played around for a while and then the dragon and fire types, they were aggressive and tried to look tough for the new comer, Leaf, but really they were all big softies. While we were here I had decided to show her my eggs. after we finished with the dragon types I went into the lab for one last class with the professor. He called me into a separate room and closed the soundproof door, having been soundproofed after his assistant broke his third remote for the machines because of the professors yelling about 'wonderful discoveries' when he got his first fairy type.  
Blithe," the professor said solemnly, "as this is your last day, I will give you two gifts, One To help you and another that I noticed you wanted for some time now." He said, pulling out a book. This book contains Fairy type data and i trust you can figure out the passcode, you are a bright girl." He said with a grin handing me the puzzle I was already trying to solve. the next is my creation, the pokedex, It has all pokemon recorded and while it is just a prototype it has every move a pokemon you have caught that it can learn." after that I left the room and walked off, giggling like a mad girl, I am literally the luckiest girl alive.

Later at around 6 pm, when I was home, I showed her my six Eggs, and she was in awe, and slight jealousy, of them and my luck. Leaf told me she could feel the Pokemon inside were powerful. Then we traded training ideas until around ten at night, to go and sleep for the next days adventure, when she left I realized that was the last that I may ever see of her. So when she left, I went to my room. I did not leave that rooms for a while, just crying. I only left to eat, go to the bathroom and shower./span/span/span/p

The next two days were spent studying all the books Professor Oak gave me on training Pokemon. I mostly skimmed, as I had read these before understood the majority of it. Though some reading was tough because of the more complex, form of todays writing. I've re-learned everything from Pokemon basics, like how to become friends with your pokemon, and how to make poke-chow, simple training to the old, complex, battling styles that were rarely used or never used anymore. I Learned winning tactics were thing other people least expected, what do you expect less than a losing strategy? I Researched why Champions win. In the end it's because they have old, harsh training methods that they knew and that conditioned there pokemon to their peak. Oak had shared the basics of what he had used in his short reign, some of what Red had told the old Professor. The Professor gave me the tactics that he found useful, he always said that he was a champion 40yrs ago at the pokemon leagues early days, it having started about 55-60 years ago and a new part of the world adapting to the league. The old professor had discovered many training methods in his days as a champion. Most, if not all of them wouldn't be used today, but they were extremely useful. Some had been devised after years of watching pokemon and learning all there was to learn about them. The strategy that was shared with me by the Professor were very useful for me. My planning benefitted greatly from the professors tutelage. I had a way to beat anything with these, tactics. You could literally make your Pokemon invincible with speed or defense, most people liked speed, how can you hit what you can't catch? While most never really thought about BOTH. A speedy tank, if you will. dodge Everything you can and block what you can't. Some beginning trainers thought about it, after all how cool would that be? a tank that you can barely hit? But discarded it as impossible, as the training required would be great, and the would not know how to start. So they discarded it before it could be useful, or the results could be seen. One trainer kept the idea, Oak told me once,when I asked who he laughed and said "Red, dear, who else would be so ingenious?"

I then revisited all my notes on modern theories and battle strategies. I Checked good rookie trainers, Veterans, strong Pokemon and notes on how they trained. The statistics of a pokemon and how to tell how strong it is. as a general rule of thumb the bigger the pokemon to its average for its species the more powerful. I Made a training method that could use early for maximum experience for my pokemon. It's like other well known trainers, just much more adaptive, so if I need to work something in I can, same with needing to take something out. I also made my training methods more resistance based, building them up as they go. Soon had an idea of how I was going to train later into the trip, what was going to train, and why would train them those ways. I know I was getting a Pidgey soon and made a expect that, speed and attack. that was about how you made a successful Pidgeot. Typically A Pokemon would only use 2-3 moves in a battle, so I made a limit to four to refine at a time did not need a huge list of moves to remember, and my Pokemon would have trouble mastering all those moves, years at least. I Planed for anything for example if I had a fire type would have it practice concentration of heat and then flame breathing, Then train I would train it for its type of attack physical or special, and build it slowly, in speed and defense. When it had mastered breathing flames and concentrating flames would have it train against a water type for endurance. I Would have it train against status conditions to beef it up and make it strong in the face of anything. I Will end training my Pokemon for any type of battle and any type disadvantage any status, anything that came my way, I would crush relentlessly. In battle I would change tactics a lot, be unpredictable and random. Do as much as I could to confuse them and break them with odds that they would not be able to win against. Mean? Yes. Winning tactics? Definitely. Early into my journey I would try to make a tough persona as a trainer, to intimidate people, to make people cautious in facing me so I could go as fast as possible. get the most training done in least amount of time,

Next I got a map of the Kalos region on my Xtransceiver,I Also got the basic info of the region, best to know what I was fighting. The Kalos league had a female champion, that was said to have no type of specialty and was ruthless on the battlefield. I had my work cut out for me, she was like Cynthia the Champion of Sinnoh, regarded as the the second most powerful champion, being able to push Red to use his full might. This champion was probably no where near as powerful, as this was a new league, but still, a champion didnt get that title from sitting around all day.

"Sweetie," My mom broke my thoughts, I realized it was time to leave my hometown for good, leave my life behind and start anew. "lets go, our flight is in 30 minutes" Mom liked being early, the airport was a ten minute drive for mom, and we had our seats in first class already waiting, mom had called ahead to check, it was a perk as an official of the league, I figured. 'Right' I thought jumping and walking to the door 'its time…' I Thought grabbing my bag full of my eggs, resting in their incubators, packed up tight with a spare set of clothes. 'to start again!'/span/span/span/span/span/p

"It didn't take long for us to get to the airport and take our seats, we were on our one way flight to Kalos, I realised. I missed home already, and the views of Oaks ranch in the distance and the smell of honey that wafted in our house from the combee that always shared honey with mom… No. I had to stay true to Leaf, I would see her, if I could keep my end of the bargain, that was. If we kept our promise that we made before she left, We can see each other again, and then we can just hang out and chat whenever we want, life will be good. But only if I could keep my end of our deal. As we flew I played around with the device I was give that was to replace my xtranciever, the holo caster. It was bigger than my watch, yes but it could literally cast projections. I loved it but my watch was just more easy to use, too bad it didn't get phone calls to kanto, or else I could call Leaf, we were just so far apart, it made me sad. I would have a fun journey ahead, I needed to focus on that, I decided. It was just then that I felt a shake at my feet, where my bag rested. I picked up my bag, looked into it and pulled an egg, still in its incubator, up it was shaking slightly, glowing, I gently pulled it out of the incubator, feeling the attachment and completeness again… then the egg cracked… and cracked more. Then a little head peaked out. I Gasped, it was a Mudkip! I Was overjoyed,I Remembered mom telling me that swampert was probably the best starter that you could get AND it was perhaps the hardest one to damage having one weakness in its final form, grass… with this would never lose, I had whole movesets and everything planned around this Pokemon, and Pidgeot had an anti-grass with those two alone I had a perfect team. this day was getting better and better I thought picking up the Mudkip and hugging it to my chest tightly and kissing the top of its head lightly forgetting I was on a plane, the only other people in first class were my mom, who was grinning at the mudkip that was chirping and cuddling me, and the awed flight attendant, who looked like she never saw anything like this before, it was probably true too. I could not care less, I had my amazing, cute little Mudkip and could not be happier. I was complete, and I was going to cherish every second of our time together.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 The Beginning  
It was today, the beginning of the Kalos league and my journey my Pokemon all had hatched shortly after Mudkip in order they were; Mudkip (male) Pancham (female) Diglett (female) Pidgey (male) Deino (female) And Misdreavus (female)  
My team is amazing! I began training them, misdreavus was meditating, trying to get in contact with her abilities. Deino was swimming faster each day, doing laps around the pond in the backyard, building stamina. Mudkip was starting to run next to Diglett as digett did laps, diglett was fast, and always worked to be faster and Pidgey was flying faster and faster, he would often do aerial maneuvers through tree branches to improve he dodging. Once a day my pokemon would spar and Mudkip was winning mostly, and could take on two others at a time, I was so proud! I would guess him to be at lvl 8, the others were level fiveish and sparred together, typically Misdreavus was second place, she would often make sure the others didn't get too cocky and made sure they had level heads, and if they retaliated, she would scare them really bad, that set them straight. Pidgey was a prankster, I blamed it on the fact he could fly and bomb others, and could get away with it, well that is until he tried to hit Mudkip, who retaliated, sick of him goofing off or somthing. How he retaliated made me gasp in surprise, mudkip had thrown a whirlpool at Pidgey! That must have hurt because now pidgey worked and when he finished, then he played. Pancham was so cute, she always tried to punch trees to toughen her fists, and always came back pouting at the fact she couldn't splinter it like moms Rhyhorn. I told her to keep at it and she always smiled and gave a very exited "Cham!" and ran off back to training.

I Was proud of my team and we were going to begin our journey today! So as I left my bed, ran to my dresser, and opened it, my Pokemon were all running around me trying to help and wrestling to see who got to do what "Go down and eat" I told them in my quite underused voice, a small smile stretching across my lips as they all squealed and ran down the stairs. well except Mudkip who sat, staring at me quietly, and murmured a "kip?"

" Im fine just…"Thought quietly for a moment "nervous" I Said tossing my hat on my head, It was true I was very nervous, I had no idea what to expect, I hadn't had long to prepare myself for my journey in the new region, that no one had ever been through…. oh boy this was gonna be tough. "Lets go eat, ok Mudkip we wont go far on empty stomachs!" I exclaimed scooping him up and carrying him downstairs

"Kip kip Mud kip.." He murmured dejectedly at me he liked to sit on my hat, not get handled like a baby, but he was just too cute!.

I nodded, and sat him on my head getting a coo of delight as thanks.'Time to go say goodbye to mom, and go' I thought wandering down the stairs sitting at the table and starting to eat, Mom must be out taking care of her Rhyhorn, big day for her too, being the day the racing league started, she was to go off and begin looking for a track for the Kalos championships. SoonI was done eating and mom walked in, dirty from playing with rhyhorn. Mom gently picked up my plate, "Good luck darling, I Know you would like to have gone with Leaf and the others, but work gets in the way, I Hope you at least make new friends here."

I nodded walked to mom and hugged her, whispering "Love you, bye, mom" and walking to the door and recalling all my Pokemon, all but Mudkip who rode on my hat, squeaking its name in delight of the view . It Must be full I thought grabbing my pre-packed poke-bag it was a bag that literally had no end Pokemon food and healing items in one pocket my food and water in another. then my tent and other general things like matches and knives to cook. Then important items like my emergency kit and trainers licence and position recorder that was required for all trainers so if you went missing you could be found. other miscellaneous items went in the tent pocket. I slung my heavy pack onto my pack glad for the system that lightened the cargo, if not for that my bag would weigh more than I and weigh a nice 92 lb girl, I am 5'5 now too I would not have been able to budge it. People generally travel in groups, unless they can afford a pack likes mine, They were very expensive,I was lucky, my mom got one as a make up gift, when a letter from the local professor,. The bag more evenly distributes weight and make it manageable, if just barely my pack was still 45-50 lbs and was going to carry this all the way through my journey… the Kalos region is about 100 square kilometers or 102.5 if you want an exact number was going to travel all that. my work was cut out for me. With that thought I opened my door, cringing at the still above normal light for me to see, two trainers that looked to be arguing, a boy with black hair and cobalt eyes wearing a blue jacket white undershirt and black cargo jeans and a girl wearing pink top, with bows instead of buttons and a pair of blue shorts. they appeared to be arguing about what kind of person I would be, one was saying would be serious like 'Trevor', someone else I did not know and the other was saying would be carefree like her. Both were right in a way. I was serious around most people, but was more fun and carefree around my Pokemon and my mom, occasionally leaf as well. Most people never heard me talk. One of oaks assistants asked if I was mute once, I rewarded him with a slap to the face and a quiet "not at all." I served it with a smile. I was scolded quite harshly but it was worth it, but still i was punished with cleaning the rapidash pens for a month.

And it seemed they finally noticed me, took them all of, about three minutes. I was about to leave them behind, to wonder where I was, honestly. oops my prankster is showing

"Hi there!" The one I figured was Shauna blurted, at least thats what I heard the blazer guy, Cellam, call her, I Waved back mutely

See told you she is serious Shauna…." the one called Cellam said to Shauna

"Ya, whatever Cellam…." she said a bit sadder."We are here to show you to the starter Pokemon.."

" I have mine" I Cut her off showing my six poke balls and pointing at the sleeping Mudkip on my head.

" Whoa that is so COOL" Shauna shouted,I Cringed, way too loud for me, thank you. But how could she know that so i decided i would help her. "sorry but, I have sensitive ears, could you not shout?"

"Oh sorry about that" shauna said more calmly, I appreciated it. she was a nice girl i could tell, just too much energy Well follow me then, we start from route two anyway, we will show ya the way." Cellam explained I nodded not needing to make him feel bad by saying I already knew the way, having ran with my Pokemon there and back every day, Deino we sparred with the wild Pokemon there. mudkip fought some young rhyhorn mom was taming, it was supposed to be something to do in her downtime.

My journey has truly began now' I thought, walking down the street next to the two people that were starting with me, my new rivals...


End file.
